


Blind Date

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [8]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another tumblr prompt: Blind Date<br/>This one is unedited.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt: Blind Date  
> This one is unedited.

He hated being nervous. Being nervous made him angry and when he was angry he looked more hideous than he usually did, which was not what he wanted on a blind date. Blind dates made him nervous, which made him angry. Sort of the never-ending cycle of his existence, being nervous than being angry. Bog rubbed the back of his neck scowling as he waited to be picked up. He could not believe he let himself be talked into this! He worked at a music store owned by his mother. 

There were two other employees, Dawn Merryweather and her boyfriend Sunny Elwood, both of who had insisted on befriending him, no matter how many times he tried to ignore them or be nasty to them. Bog King did not make friends. 

Yet here he was, going on a blind date with Dawn's sister, who just moved back to town. He turned and banged his head against the door at the same moment a car pulled up and honked. 

His eyes widened as he looked down at the door, his head still against it. He muttered under his breath. “Great, just fucking great.” He turned around slowly to see Dawn waving like a maniac from over the top of the car. Sunny was in the drivers seat and gave Bog an apologetic look. Sitting in the backseat, 

Bog could see a woman with brown hair. She glanced out the backseat window at him with an embarrassed smile. Bog took a deep breath and went to get in the car. Dawn hopped back in her seat with an excited clap of her hands “Let's Go!” 

Bog folded himself into the backseat glancing at the woman next to him. “Hey.” 

He knew he was blushing but he tried to control his scowling. 

She smiled at him. “Hey, you're Bog right?” 

He nodded. “Yes. Marianne?” 

She nodded in return putting her hand out to him. He took it, realizing that his hand nearly swallowed hers,but then he couldn't help but murmur. “Sorry.” 

Marianne frowned, “Sorry for what ? We just met.” 

He swallowed, surprised that he said it out loud but he was stuck for it now. “Ah, well, me?” 

Marianne chuckled “For you?” 

He swallowed embarrassed. “Well I am sure you were expecting someone...handsome at least.” 

She was about to say something when Dawn spoke up. “We are going to go see this new romantic comedy with Sandra Bullock!” 

At the same time Bog and Marianne groaned in unison, then both turned to look at one another and laughed. Dawn grinned, elbowing Sunny and hissed. “Told you there were perfect for one another.”


End file.
